Shattered Lightening
by Bittersweet18
Summary: Edward meets a girl Rebecca on his search for the pholophers stone. He meets Rebecca because he heard that she can create it using Alchemy. this is just a rought work... so there may be spelling/grammer mistakes. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"NO! no. please don't leave me, please don't go." I could heard Edward shouting through the

sound of water falling. I was lying in his arms. I had no feeling, all was gone. Ed stoked my hair. "Not now." he said softly.  
I flickered my eyes open, and looked into his topaz eyes. "Edward…" I managed to whisper. "Wait … for me." I breathed and all went white. I was standing in front of the gate, my hair was not covered in blood anymore but still had its gentle curl and I was where a simple white dress.

"The gate." I said out loud not realizing I was all alone. It slowly opened up for me. And I walked in.

I lived in a small village. Only about 300 people, and surprising Alchemy was not common here. It was a simple old fashion village. My father, Michael Krista, had pretty must control over all the land. He mostly paid more attention to the people then to me.

But it wasn't all like that you see, I had once been very close to him. That was when my mother and brother were still alive. they died about 7 months ago. The state alchemist had come to inspect out village. I don't even know what happened but a fight broke out. Needless to say my mother and twin brother were both killed by state alchemist. My father grew bitter towards me and I began to hate the state alchemist.

I have always loved music; I would write and compose music for my father when I was younger. Once my mother and brother died he hated everything I had ever written. He burned most of my music and ordered for the piano to be destroyed. The piano was very special to me. My brother Aaron had it built custom for my 13 birthday. The keys on the piano that were normally white were black and the black keys where white. The piano was marble swirled with black and white. I'm still not sure what my father did with it but it is gone now, and the large house is silent.

To keep my mind off of Aaron and my mother, I started to study alchemy. My father used to be an alchemist but gave it up. I would work on my alchemy skills almost every day. I soon came across an alchemy book; it spoke of a stone that could be used to perform Alchemy with the laws of equivalent exchange. I could use it to bring back both my mother and brother back and my pain would stop. I then realized that in order to make the stone others would have to die. I couldn't do that to others, so I research more. I found that I could use alchemy to make compounds such as diamonds and other precious stones. I thought that if I got good at producing compounds, then I would be able to produce the philophers stone. I couldn't have been more wrong.

I sat in my room looking out the window at the fall leaves that blew around with the wind. I lifted my left hand up to the glass, but I wasn't able to feel the coldness of the window. My newly acquired auto mail wasn't able to feel coldness. I looked down at the front steps that lead up to the front door, two boy were walking up to the door. One who looked no older than me was dressed in a red cape, black pants and shirt, where white gloves. The other I could see no features, because he was in a large metal armor suit.

I picked up my black glove and slipped it over my auto mail. I walked over to my desk and opened another alchemy book that had just come in through mail. I hoped there would be more on the stone. About 5 minutes later I heard a light knock at my door.

"It's open." I said and the door creaked open. Our house keeper, Carolyn walked in. "Yes?" I asked.

"Some men asked to see you." she said softly.

"Who are they; do you know what they want?" I asked her.

"No I do not know why the wish to speak with you. Should I send them off?"

"No, send them in." I was curious of why they came to see me.

"Yes Ma'am." She said walking out. The two boys came into my room. I motioned for them to sit.

"Hello, My name is Edward. Edward Elric." The one that looked my age said to me. "And this is my brother Alphonse."

"My name is Rebecca, why have you come to see me?" I asked.

"We have come to asked you if can produced the philosopher's stone." He asked quickly.

"I cannot give you what you ask for." I said turning to once again look out the window.

"You must understand." Alphonse said. "We really need the stone. If you have if please tell us, so we could use it together."

"We all need it for something," I yelled. "You not the only people who need the stone in this world." A tear rolled down my cheek. The both didn't say anything. I turned back towards them. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I do not have to stone, nor can I make it."

"I'm sorry to be of a bother to you." Edward said.

"Do you need a place to stay for a few days?" I asked, it was the least I could do.

"I don't want to be a burden." Edward replied.

"You're an alchemist right?" I asked.

"Yes." he said sounding confused.

"I will tell you what. I will challenge you to a duel and if you win then you may stay here as long as you wish." Edward raised one eyebrow.

"Your on." he said through his evil smile.

"Oh, brother, can you ever say no to a fight?" Alphonse said to his brother and Edward just laughed.

I brought them both down to my alchemy lab it was large enough for us to fight. Alchemy circles where drawn all over the ground and ceiling.

"Okay the first person to disarm and pin the other wins." I said removing my coat.

"Fine. Sounds fair to me." he said. We began to fight with just simple punches and kicks. Dodging and missing. He was better than I thought.

"Oh come on, is this all you got." I yelled over to him.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." he yelled back to me. He then did something I never would have expected. He clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. The rocks underneath me buckled and was sent flying backwards.

He just used alchemy without a circle; I thought I was the only one who could do that. But how? I bet he thought the same thing about me. I stood up and clapped my hands together and placing them on the ground I sent my energy over to where he was standing. The ground under him shoot up. He looked surprised.

I then clapped my hands again producing lightning. I had it strike right next to him. He quickly got up and towards me clapping his hand incasing me in a box of concrete. I clapped my hands and placed them on the wall that surrounded me. The rocked went back into the ground and I saw no one in front of me. I then felt someone grab my hand and turn me around. I lost my balance and fell on the ground. Edward had pinned me and he was on top of me.

"How do you know how to do that?" He half shouted.

"Do what?" I asked. My head hurt a little from the fall.

"Alchemy without a circle." he said a little more quietly.

"I don't know." I breathed.

"Don't give me that crap." He said placing his hand on my left hand. "Is it something in this glove." He started to try and remove my glove from my hand.

"No please. Stop, let me get up." I begged him.

"Then it is something. What is it?" He said and he finally got the glove off. Revealing my automail hand. His eyes widened.

"Automail?" he whispered getting off of me. "Why do you have Automail?"

"Why should I tell you?" I asked. I didn't want to tell him about my haunting past.

"Because, I have auto mail too." He said ripping away at his shirt on his right arm. I could see the metal shine through. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't form the words. I reached my right hand to touch the cold metal.

"How?" I whispered.

"Human transmutation." he looked away. "We tried to bring my mother back." I could see a single tear escape his eye. He looked back at me with his sad topaz eyes.

"I tried to make the philosophers stone." I looked down at my silver hand. "so I could bring my mother, and my brother Aaron back. But I ended up with this." I lifted my hand to show him.

"I have never seen an automail hand before. What happened?" he asked.

"I had been working so hard at perfecting my skills, I can make diamonds, and other stones, so I thought I was ready to make the photospheres stone." We were still sitting on the cold floor of my alchemy lab. He placed his right hand on my left hand. Our automail clicked together softly. "I drew the circle, I did everything right. I saw the stone right in from of me. I reached out to grab it. But, before I could reach it exploded and it was gone. I began to feel my hand start to burn. Soon the skin dissolved, and then the muscle, till all I could see was my bones. It felt as if I placed my hand in fired and couldn't remove it. The pain finally stopped, but my hand was gone. I guess it was my punishment for trying to create the stone."

"Oh I see" He squeezed my hand tighter.

"What about you?" I asked looking down at his automail.

"Once our mother died." he stopped for a moment. "My father was an alchemist and keeps notes on his alchemy. We tried to do human transmutation. I ended up losing my leg and Alphonse was sucked in towards the gate. In order to save him I connected his soul to a suit of armor, so I ended up losing my arm. That's why I need the philosophers stone."

"So you can bring you mother back?"

"No, so I can get my brother's body back." He helped me stand up.

"I cannot make the stone for you, but I want to help you find it. Please let me come with you." I looked deeply into his eyes.

"Well, after seeing you fight, and you can perform alchemy without a circle. You might be able to help us." He smiled, I could feel my cheeks' burn. _Did I like this guy? _I asked myself but pushed it out of the way.

"Here let me take you to your room." We walked outside of the lab to find Alphonse sitting against the wall. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

"Come on Al." Edward said to his brother.

"Brother! Who won?" he asked quickly.

"Well, we're staying aren't we?" He let out a small laugh as I led the way back to the house. We walked through the long hallways of the house.

"You have a wonderful home." Alphonse echoed

"Thank you." I whispered. Although I didn't think that these hall were 'wonderful'. they used to be, but they have grown dark, and dreary.

"You may stay here." I pointed towards the black doors. "You like separated rooms. Because if so there is another room down the hall."

"Thank you." We stood there in the silence for while bother of not sure what to say. "I guess this is good night."

"Oh, well, Goodnight." I turned to walk away but Edward grabbed my hand to stop me.

"I promise you that if we find the stone I will get you your hand back," I couldn't help much smile. He turned around to enter his room. I almost ran back up to my room and fell onto my bed. _Oh my god, _I thought to myself._ I think that I really like him. But he most likely doesn't feel the same way about me. He was just being… polite_.

I sat up, I had remembered something. Edward had said something about a gate. When he said it I didn't think it meant anything but maybe it did. I wonder what it was, but for some reason I felt like I already knew what it meant.

I climbed into bed with a mind that was racing. I was soon able to close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I flickered my eyes open to find myself in a white room. I looked down at my left hand, and there was no automail, I still had both my hands. Where was I? I turned around to see a large black gate behind me. I walked up to it, symbols where etched into is and words that I didn't know the meaning of. I felt as if I needed to open the gate. I placed my hands on the gate, my left hand started to burn. I looked down at my hand to see it begin to disappear. I started to scream and back away from the gate.

I jumped up so fast, and didn't realize that I was still screaming. I lifted my left hand up to see that I once again had my automail. _It was a dream, only a dream. _

"That gate!" I said out loud. I jump out of my bed and ran down to Edwards room.

"Edward?" I said softly as I knocked on the door. "Edward?" I asked a little louder. Soon the door opened and I saw Edward standing in fount of me. He was without a shirt so I assumed he had been sleeping.

"Yes?" he asked sheepishly.

"Um, I … Um… its just…" I couldn't form the words.

"What did you come down here for, Ms. Krista?" I shook my head to wake myself up.

"Earlier you mentioned a gate?" His eyes widened.

"Why don't you come in?" He stepped aside as I walked him. He grabbed his shirt that was draped over a chair and quickly pulled it on. "Do you not know about the gate?" he asked as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No. I don't. Why would I?" I asked

"I just assumed, because you can perform alchemy without a circle. And the lightning thing you did." he walked over towards me.

"I have never seen a gate before." I stopped. "Was it black, large, had words carved into the side?"

"Yes, but you said you have never seen it before." he looked confused.

"I haven't I just had a dream about a gate, just now." 

"Hmmm." He began to pace around the room. "That's strange. You see, when I tried to bring mom back, I was pulled to this gate. When it opened up, I could see everything, answers to questions that have never been asked. I guess I learned how to do alchemy without a circle in there. I guess it was all I could remember." He once again walked over to me. "When were you able to do alchemy with out a circle?"

"I guess," I thought. "It was right after I tried to make the stone." My eyes shot open. "And that's when I began to work with lightening." '

"You must have been brought to the gate that night, and you just can't remember it." He said.

"But why did I have a dream about it?" I asked.

"You must have pushed the memory into you self conscious mind." I was still confused but I could begin to understand.

"Are you saying that after I tried to make the stone I went and saw the gate." I looked down at my automail, that explains why when I touch that gate my hand started to burn. We both just sat there for a long time. Both thinking the same thoughts. I looked over to the clock that was hanging on the wall. 3:00 AM.

I stood up, "We better be getting back to bed. I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Rebecca?" Edward said in a quiet voice. I turned to meet his eyes.

"Yes?" I looked down.

"Every day you seem to wake up wondering, should I even be living today. Do I even deserve to walk the face of this planet? You think to yourself, 'I wish I was the one that would have died'. But there is always that voice in the back of your mind that tells you to keep going, to never stop fighting for what you believe is right." I couldn't say anything. He just summed up ever emotion that I had felt since my mother and Aaron died. How could he have known? "I know," He continued. "because that it was I felt everyday too. When I look in your eyes, I can see it. There is hurt, but there is passion that keeps you going. Don't let that passion stop, don't let the fire in your soul die."

I couldn't help it, after holding it in for so long, I couldn't keep it in anymore. I fell to the ground and started to cry. "I miss them so much." I said through my tears. "I feel so sad all the time." Edward came over to me and lifted me up. I could feel the gentleness of his touch. With a bit of hesitation he wrapped me in his arms as I continued to weep.


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled over and looked out my window. I could see that it was cold out and the autumn leaves were being to fall. I got out of my warm bed and changed into something warmer. I wander down stairs to see my father alone in his room. I walked through the long cold hallways of the manor. I turned the corer to see that Edwards's door was open and his room was cleaned. _The maid must have been here already, I wonder where Edward could have gone. _

I walked outside to the courtyard that I visit a lot now. I needed a place to think. I sat under the oak tree whose golden leaves had not yet fallen. I stared out onto our land. Field after Field, all of my families land that now means nothing to me. I soon was getting lost in my thought.

"What are you thinking about?" A familiar voice rang out. I looked around but could see anyone; I sure hope I wasn't going crazy. "Up here." I looked up and saw Edward sitting in the tree right above me head. He jumped down to sit next to me. "So what are you think about?"

"When do you want to leave?" I asked him.

"What?" he looked confused.

"I told you want to help find the photospheres stone." How could he forget?

"I know, I meant how could you just get up and leave you home so fast?" He asked and I could tell at one point he had to leave his home.

"Its complicated but I don't need to say goodbye to anyone, everything that I once loved here is gone. I just…" I trailed off. "I just want to go with you." He smiled and I could tell the he understood.

"Today, that's if it's not too soon" he looked back out to the fields

"No, that's fine." He Got up and reached out his had to help me up.

"Well we should go get Al." He said as he was helping me to my feet. We walked back into the house and could hear the faint sound of clinking metal. We walked into the main hall to see Al playing with my Dog, Isis.

"She has grown a liking to you I see" As I let out a small laugh, it had been so long scenic I laughed.

"Well Al, looks like we will be heading out today." Edward said to his brother.

"Brother, why. I like it here. Can't we stay just for a few more days?" Al asked as he picked up Isis.

"You can take her with us if you like?" I asked him and I could tell that he lightened up. "I wouldn't want her to stay her all alone." I smiled at him.

"Well okay." Said Edward.

"Let me just get some money for food." I said. I ran quickly up to my room and grabbed all the money I could find, which wasn't much and ran down to Edward and Al. "Shall we?" I asked and with out word we walked out of the house and towards the woods toward central. With Isis following close behind Al, I though it was rather cute how Isis had grown a liking to him.

We had been walking for a few hours, We talked about our families and most our past. The sun was beginning to go down and it was getting dark.

"I guess we better stop here for the night." Edward said once he noticed that it was darker.

"I guess your right" I said as Edward slipped of his cape. I notices a chain that was coming out of his pocket, it look oddly female. "What is that?" I pointed to the change.

"Oh this?" he asked as he pulled out a pocket watch. I looked at the front of the watch and looked at the alchemy symbol on it. I reached out and grabbed it away from him to get a closer look. It couldn't be, It just can't be true.

"You a state alchemist." I grinded through my teeth. I could see the answer in his eyes._ No! no no no no! Not him. _I took off running through the woods letting the tears roll down my face. I could hear Edward calling my name and running not too far behind me. I came to a river; I was still holding the pocket watch in my hand. I tightened my grip around it and held out over the raging river that was flowing in front of me. Everything flashed before my eyes. _Wasn't this was I was trying to run away from. _I thought to myself. I pulled the watch into my chest and felt the cold Autumn air brush against my cheeks.

"Rebecca?" I heard Edward say quietly behind me. I whipped around to face him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're a _state alchemist?"_I spit the word out.

"Why is that a problem?" he said back to me.

"I _hate_ state alchemist." I looked away.

"Why do you hate them?" he asked. "What did they ever do to you.

"They killed my mother." I spit through my teeth. The tears were still running down my face. I collapsed to the cold hard ground below letting the pocket watch fall from my hands. Everything was silent all I could even her thought sounds of Edwards breath.

"I don't think you understand the reason why I became state alchemist." He knelt down and lifted my head up to I was looking into his eyes. "State alchemist have access to multiple information source. That way I can do research to find how to make the photospheres stone. State Alchemist are dogs of the military, but I am not, I did this so I can help my brother get his body back. You must understand." I didn't say anything, the memory of my mother burned on my heart. But how could I have Edward. Yes, he was a state alchemist, but he wasn't like at the others that I have met. "I'm sorry what they did to you mother." He placed his hands in mine and helped me stand up and pulled me into a hug. I was so closes to him I could feel his heart beat and I wonder if he could feel mine.

"Edward, I shouldn't have run off like that, it's just hard for me to trust state alchemist." I said pulling away.

"I can understand. Do you still want to come along with us?" he asked. I didn't answer right away. One thing was for sure I would rather die than go back to where I came from. I was determined never to set foot in my father's house again.

"Yes. I would still like to help you find the stone" a small smiled inched up on his face. We walked slowly back to Alphonse, who was starting a fire, Isis following everywhere he went.

"Brother! Are you okay?" Alphonse asked as soon as he realized that we were back. Edward didn't answer. We soon found some fish to eat for dinner, and began to get ready to fall asleep. I lay down on the cold, hard ground below me. I looked up at the infinite number of stars in the night sky. I felt something drape over me. I sat up realizing it was Edward red cape. He sat next to me. I looked over at him and smiled. At the same time we looked up to the sky.

"Every summer my brother and I would lie out in the fields at night. We would bet on who would count all the starts first. Of course every year neither of us could. But even the last summer he was alive we both made the same bet. Little did I know it would be his last. I guess he is up there, in the sky now, looking down trying to count all of us."

"I sometimes wonder what happens when we die. Where do we go? But something tells me there is something better out there. Or least we need something to keep us going, something that keeps us wanting to live." I felt as if I could trust him, even though I had just met him. I hope I would never have to leave him.

Soon we both fell asleep. I drifted off into my dreams. I felt so safe with Edward. I felt as if I could connect with him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was beginning to feel like we had been walking for hours. My feet were starting to hurt. Soon I was able to see a town a head of us. I knew that meant that we would be able to sleep in a warm bed, and get some food and water.

I had been traveling with the Elric brothers for more than a month now. I had gotten to know both of them very well. Al was Edwards's younger brother; he cared for his brother very much, it reminded me of my relationship with my brother.

"Brother, look." Al said to his brother pointing towards the large city. "We made it to central." _Central? _I thought to myself, _that's where the military is stationed. _ We walked into the town, filled with large building. It was a lot larger that the town where I lived. We walked up to a large stone building. This was all so overwhelming to me, I never thought I would have to face something like this.

Edward led me thought the long hallway. I was wondering if he ever had gotten lost before. We walked up to a door that had 'Coronal Roy Mustang' engraved in a metal plate. He must be a state alchemist too. Edward opening the door and walked in, I stayed very close to Edward. I was holding on to his sleeve like a little child to afraid to let go.

"Mustang." Edward said saluting him. I looked around the office to see that I looked just like any other I had seen before. I think it was just being here it was made me so uneasy.

"Elric. No luck on the photospheres stone, I see. You said that you were going to find someone who could make it for you, did you not." The Coronal said.

"Well, I didn't find the stone, but I know we are getting close. I was hopping you would allow someone else to acompantly on my journey." Edward said turning around to look at me. Mustang eyes flashed over to me and it made me shutter.

"I'm sorry I didn't even notice you were there. I'm Coronal Ray Mustang." He said walking over to me and holding out his hand. He was wherein white gloved that had an alchemy symbol on them and I began to wonder what they were used for.

"Hello." I said softly, grabbing his hand. "I'm Rebecca Krista"

"Why would you want this girl to stay with you?" Mustang said turning back to Edward. "Nothing against you, but she is just a young girl, I see nothing promising but a pretty face." His cold words shoot thought me.

"You must understand. She has tried to make the pholophers stone, and she has succefully created a the blue diamond which you know to be one of the hardest compounds to create"

"Any of our alchemist can produced that if we tried, we have just found no used for it." His eyes grew cold.

"Mustang! She has tried to make the stone, lost her hand because of it, and she can perform alchemy without a circle and produce lightening. Something I know you, yourself, have never been able to do. Don't you tell me that there is nothing special about her." Edward yelled.

"Is that true Ms. Krista." He said looking back at me.

"Yes sir." I said still softly.

"Well I will believe that when I see it." He walked over to his desk and sat down. "That is all." Edward unwillingly raised his hand up to salute him. I followed him out. He walked down the hall and stopped at the end. He turned towards the wall and rested his head on his arms that was against the wall. He straighten up.

"God damnit!" he yelled throwing his fist into the wall.

"Edward I…" I didn't know what to say. What could I say. He stood up once again and held his hand out, telling me that he didn't want to talk. He walked away, but I didn't follow. Instead I turned around and headed back down towards the Coronal's office. I stood in front of the door and pounded my fist three times as hard as I could.

"What!" I heard him yell from within. I opened the door quickly and slauntered over towards him. "What?" he said again taken back by my sudden entry.

"Your wrong" I said with a harsh tone. "I'm not just a pretty face that is following Edward around." I walked over to the stone wall that was behind his desk. "You said you would believe if you could just see it." I clapped my palms together and placed them against the wall the bricks slowly began to meash with each other forming one solid stone. I looked back at his surprised face. "Now do you see?" I said His look still didn't change. "Let me show you something else. I once again clapped my hands together and as I pulled them apart created a beam of lightening that made my hard rise from the static. I pushed the beam of light over to a corner lamp. The light bulb burst into sharks. I looked back at him.

"You should leave." He said not moving.

"No not until-" He cut me off.

"I said leave…. NOW!" he shouted at me. His face was hard and I was wondering what was going through his mind. " I slowly moved towards the door. As I touched the handle of the door Mustang stopped me. "Ms. Krista." I turned back towards him. "You may stay with Elric." he said changing his tone. "It just I have never seen someone that was able to control lightening as well as you just did." I could begin to see some softness in his eyes. I could see that he cared about Edward and Alphonse too. I left the room in silence but inside my soul was beaming.

I wandered around the long hallways of this unfamiliar building. Soon I came across two wooden door. I slowly opened the door to looked inside everything was dark. I looked around and saw a table that was buy the door and picked one up and placed upright. I clapped my hand creating a beam of lightning which I used to light the small candle. I walked inside the small like of my candled lit a little bit of the large room. The large room was filled with books. Shelf after shelf was filled with books. As I walked up the rows I could barley read the titles. _The history of Alchemy, Alchemy in the pass century, famous alchemist. _Where all thesis books alchemy book? I continued to walk around the large cold room, soon I could hear someone opening the door. I quickly blew out my candle and hit in the back corner. The room lit up, I guess whoever it was knew how to turn on the lights. I could hear two sets of footsteps walking through the empty room. I could tell one of them was Alphonse because of the metal. So I guess Edward was with him. They walked to the bookshelf that was on the other side of the one I was standing at.

"Brother, what did mustang say?" Al asked

"He said that he doesn't approve, he doesn't think that Rebecca is strong enough to come with us." Little did he know that he had changed his mind. "I just don't understand. Why does this keep happening to us. I really think that she could help us. Her skills are great."

"Brother, is that the only reason that you want her to stay with us." Edward didn't say anything "She has been with us for a few months now. I can tell that you have grown a liking towards her. It's okay if you have, I have too. Besides myself, Winry is the only person you have really opened yourself up too and you hardly get to see her anymore."

"I know Al." He paused. "It's I don't want to leave Rebecca. But are you saying that you think that I have fallen in love with her?" My heart began to race. "I don't think so." My stomach dropped and I fell to the floor.

"I find that hard to believe. You need some time to think, I will leave you now." Al leaf and Edward stayed where he was. He sat down on the floor. I could begin to hear sniffle that were not my own.

"Oh, mom," he said quietly. "Maybe I do," he continued "Maybe I… really… do… love her." He stopped I could hear my heart beating so loud "Mom? Are you there? Can you hear me? I don't know what to do. Please… please help me." He sniffed.

"Elric!" a voice called through the room.

"Over here coronal." Edward called back sniffing.

"I have changed my mind, I will allow Ms. Krista to stay with you, and only if I am able to see that she is helping and not clouding your mind." Edward didn't say anything, I guess he didn't really know what to say.

"Oh and Ms. Krista, Edward will need to show you where your room is." He obvioly knew I was hiding. "That is all."

"Okay, You can come out now." Edward called out and I slowly walked from behind the book case. "How much did you hear?" I could do nothing but smile, instead I leaned in to hug him, but he grabbed my face gently and gave me a soft kiss. He then turned and walked out.

This was all so hard to comprehend; I am finally going on an adventure that I had always dreamed of doing. I stayed in the library for a little longer and searched among the many books.  
Its was so hard to believe that all these books were on alchemy.

I had many books in my hand, when one caught my eyes. I pulled the thick book out from the shelf. _The dark secrets of alchemy. _I turned the book to look that the spine. _By: The flame Alchemist: Roy Mustang. _I placed it on top of my stack. I walked over to a small round table that had an alchemy circle carved in the center. I sat down and opened up The Dark Secrets of Alchemy book. My eyes were glued to the book, it spoke of forbidden transmutation, and the history of the photospheres stone. I turned to the front of the book, _I delicate this to Ed and Al, on their search for atonement._ Ed and Al, must have been Edward and Alphonse.

"I wrote that after I met those two." Mustang was standing behind me, I didn't hear him come and I jumped when he spoke.

"Oh!" I gasped. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to apologize. May I?" He said pulling out a chair. I nodded.

"You wrote this after you met Edward?" I asked closing the book.

"Yes, I don't think that either of them has read it, I don't think anyone had every read it. Well that is besides you now." His voice was so soft and calm.

"Well did you tell them about it?" I asked. It didn't seem like Edward to not read it.

"No, they will read it when the need to." He stopped. "Very few people surprise me. You make 2." He said

"Two?" I asked.

"Yes, you and Edward, both have surprised me." He pulled out a gold pocket watch and set it on the table. "I wanted to ask you to be a state alchemist. Edward would kill me if he knew I was asking you this but I think you could be a great addition to our force." I looked at the watched. I closed my eyes and my mother and brother face flashed before my eyes.

"I'm sorry but I just can't. There are many reasons why I shouldn't accept this," My eyes began to sting but I head back the tears.

"I don't think you understand Ms. Krista. If I am going to allow you to stay with Ed, you need to be a state alchemist. I don't usually offer this, but I would allow you to bypass the writing test. I have already seen what you can do." I looked at the watched and picked it up; I clicked it opened to find it had already been engraved. _The Lightening Alchemist._ I ran my fingers over the words. I looked back at Mustang.

"Okay, If it's the only way, then I will do it. But I have no mitary experience what so ever."

"Not a problem, everything will be fine, you may choose you want to inform, as of now only you and I know about this." He said standing up. "That is all" He saluted to me and walked away. I couldn't believe it. Was I becoming the person that I had always hated? I closed all the books that I had opened and kept Mustangs book with me. I walked out of the library to see that it was dark. I looked up to a clock that was hanging on the wall. 3 AM. How long had I been reading? The halls were dark, as I walked I could feel the heavy pocket watch in my pocket. I had no clue where I was and I saw no one. I could began to feel the cold tears streaming down my face. I finally found my way to a small room that had a couch and I sat down.

"Brother?" I whispered through my sobs. "Can you hear me? Are you even there? Please forgive me. I don't know what else to do." I continued to cry. "Why did you leave me? Why did you have to go? Why did you have to die and leave me hear all alone? Why didn't you take me with you? Why couldn't have been me who die instead of you? Where are you? I need you." I laid down on the couch. I started to drift off until I could only hear the sound of my tears.

I could feel myself moving but I knew it wasn't me. I was being carried, in arms so strong and gentle that I felt like a little child. My head rest against his chest and I could feel him breathe. I soon drift back to sleep.

*****

I sat up on the bed that I had been sleeping in. I rubbed my eyes and look around, the sun that was coming in though the window blinded me for a moment.

"Glad to see that you're up." Edwards said from over in a corner.

"Where am I?" stupid question I knew exactly where I was.

"Still in central." I saw that he had mustangs book in his hand.

"He wrote that for you." I said looking back up from the book.

"I know I read last night after I brought you here." He stood up and walked over to me. "Mustang is… as close to a father as I have ever had."

"What happened to your real father, you never said anything about him."

"I like to believe that he is dead but I know in my heart that he's not. He left us when Al and I where still very young." She said looking away. "Well, we best get moving on."

We met up with all, who still had Isis following him every where he went, and headed out for an unknown destination. But I knew that as long as I was with Ed and Al everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

It was beginning to feel like we had been walking for hours. My feet were starting to hurt. Soon I was able to see a town a head of us. I knew that meant that we would be able to sleep in a warm bed, and get some food and water.

I had been traveling with the Elric brothers for more than a month now. I had gotten to know both of them very well. Al was Edwards's younger brother; he cared for his brother very much, it reminded me of my relationship with my brother.

"Brother, look." Al said to his brother pointing towards the large city. "We made it to central." _Central? _I thought to myself, _that's where the military is stationed. _ We walked into the town, filled with large building. It was a lot larger that the town where I lived. We walked up to a large stone building. This was all so overwhelming to me, I never thought I would have to face something like this.

Edward led me thought the long hallway. I was wondering if he ever had gotten lost before. We walked up to a door that had 'Coronal Roy Mustang' engraved in a metal plate. He must be a state alchemist too. Edward opening the door and walked in, I stayed very close to Edward. I was holding on to his sleeve like a little child to afraid to let go.

"Mustang." Edward said saluting him. I looked around the office to see that I looked just like any other I had seen before. I think it was just being here it was made me so uneasy.

"Elric. No luck on the photospheres stone, I see. You said that you were going to find someone who could make it for you, did you not." The Coronal said.

"Well, I didn't find the stone, but I know we are getting close. I was hopping you would allow someone else to acompantly on my journey." Edward said turning around to look at me. Mustang eyes flashed over to me and it made me shutter.

"I'm sorry I didn't even notice you were there. I'm Coronal Ray Mustang." He said walking over to me and holding out his hand. He was wherein white gloved that had an alchemy symbol on them and I began to wonder what they were used for.

"Hello." I said softly, grabbing his hand. "I'm Rebecca Krista"

"Why would you want this girl to stay with you?" Mustang said turning back to Edward. "Nothing against you, but she is just a young girl, I see nothing promising but a pretty face." His cold words shoot thought me.

"You must understand. She has tried to make the pholophers stone, and she has succefully created a the blue diamond which you know to be one of the hardest compounds to create"

"Any of our alchemist can produced that if we tried, we have just found no used for it." His eyes grew cold.

"Mustang! She has tried to make the stone, lost her hand because of it, and she can perform alchemy without a circle and produce lightening. Something I know you, yourself, have never been able to do. Don't you tell me that there is nothing special about her." Edward yelled.

"Is that true Ms. Krista." He said looking back at me.

"Yes sir." I said still softly.

"Well I will believe that when I see it." He walked over to his desk and sat down. "That is all." Edward unwillingly raised his hand up to salute him. I followed him out. He walked down the hall and stopped at the end. He turned towards the wall and rested his head on his arms that was against the wall. He straighten up.

"God damnit!" he yelled throwing his fist into the wall.

"Edward I…" I didn't know what to say. What could I say. He stood up once again and held his hand out, telling me that he didn't want to talk. He walked away, but I didn't follow. Instead I turned around and headed back down towards the Coronal's office. I stood in front of the door and pounded my fist three times as hard as I could.

"What!" I heard him yell from within. I opened the door quickly and slauntered over towards him. "What?" he said again taken back by my sudden entry.

"Your wrong" I said with a harsh tone. "I'm not just a pretty face that is following Edward around." I walked over to the stone wall that was behind his desk. "You said you would believe if you could just see it." I clapped my palms together and placed them against the wall the bricks slowly began to meash with each other forming one solid stone. I looked back at his surprised face. "Now do you see?" I said His look still didn't change. "Let me show you something else. I once again clapped my hands together and as I pulled them apart created a beam of lightening that made my hard rise from the static. I pushed the beam of light over to a corner lamp. The light bulb burst into sharks. I looked back at him.

"You should leave." He said not moving.

"No not until-" He cut me off.

"I said leave…. NOW!" he shouted at me. His face was hard and I was wondering what was going through his mind. " I slowly moved towards the door. As I touched the handle of the door Mustang stopped me. "Ms. Krista." I turned back towards him. "You may stay with Elric." he said changing his tone. "It just I have never seen someone that was able to control lightening as well as you just did." I could begin to see some softness in his eyes. I could see that he cared about Edward and Alphonse too. I left the room in silence but inside my soul was beaming.

I wandered around the long hallways of this unfamiliar building. Soon I came across two wooden door. I slowly opened the door to looked inside everything was dark. I looked around and saw a table that was buy the door and picked one up and placed upright. I clapped my hand creating a beam of lightning which I used to light the small candle. I walked inside the small like of my candled lit a little bit of the large room. The large room was filled with books. Shelf after shelf was filled with books. As I walked up the rows I could barley read the titles. _The history of Alchemy, Alchemy in the pass century, famous alchemist. _Where all thesis books alchemy book? I continued to walk around the large cold room, soon I could hear someone opening the door. I quickly blew out my candle and hit in the back corner. The room lit up, I guess whoever it was knew how to turn on the lights. I could hear two sets of footsteps walking through the empty room. I could tell one of them was Alphonse because of the metal. So I guess Edward was with him. They walked to the bookshelf that was on the other side of the one I was standing at.

"Brother, what did mustang say?" Al asked

"He said that he doesn't approve, he doesn't think that Rebecca is strong enough to come with us." Little did he know that he had changed his mind. "I just don't understand. Why does this keep happening to us. I really think that she could help us. Her skills are great."

"Brother, is that the only reason that you want her to stay with us." Edward didn't say anything "She has been with us for a few months now. I can tell that you have grown a liking towards her. It's okay if you have, I have too. Besides myself, Winry is the only person you have really opened yourself up too and you hardly get to see her anymore."

"I know Al." He paused. "It's I don't want to leave Rebecca. But are you saying that you think that I have fallen in love with her?" My heart began to race. "I don't think so." My stomach dropped and I fell to the floor.

"I find that hard to believe. You need some time to think, I will leave you now." Al leaf and Edward stayed where he was. He sat down on the floor. I could begin to hear sniffle that were not my own.

"Oh, mom," he said quietly. "Maybe I do," he continued "Maybe I… really… do… love her." He stopped I could hear my heart beating so loud "Mom? Are you there? Can you hear me? I don't know what to do. Please… please help me." He sniffed.

"Elric!" a voice called through the room.

"Over here coronal." Edward called back sniffing.

"I have changed my mind, I will allow Ms. Krista to stay with you, and only if I am able to see that she is helping and not clouding your mind." Edward didn't say anything, I guess he didn't really know what to say.

"Oh and Ms. Krista, Edward will need to show you where your room is." He obvioly knew I was hiding. "That is all."

"Okay, You can come out now." Edward called out and I slowly walked from behind the book case. "How much did you hear?" I could do nothing but smile, instead I leaned in to hug him, but he grabbed my face gently and gave me a soft kiss. He then turned and walked out.

This was all so hard to comprehend; I am finally going on an adventure that I had always dreamed of doing. I stayed in the library for a little longer and searched among the many books.  
Its was so hard to believe that all these books were on alchemy.

I had many books in my hand, when one caught my eyes. I pulled the thick book out from the shelf. _The dark secrets of alchemy. _I turned the book to look that the spine. _By: The flame Alchemist: Roy Mustang. _I placed it on top of my stack. I walked over to a small round table that had an alchemy circle carved in the center. I sat down and opened up The Dark Secrets of Alchemy book. My eyes were glued to the book, it spoke of forbidden transmutation, and the history of the photospheres stone. I turned to the front of the book, _I delicate this to Ed and Al, on their search for atonement._ Ed and Al, must have been Edward and Alphonse.

"I wrote that after I met those two." Mustang was standing behind me, I didn't hear him come and I jumped when he spoke.

"Oh!" I gasped. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to apologize. May I?" He said pulling out a chair. I nodded.

"You wrote this after you met Edward?" I asked closing the book.

"Yes, I don't think that either of them has read it, I don't think anyone had every read it. Well that is besides you now." His voice was so soft and calm.

"Well did you tell them about it?" I asked. It didn't seem like Edward to not read it.

"No, they will read it when the need to." He stopped. "Very few people surprise me. You make 2." He said

"Two?" I asked.

"Yes, you and Edward, both have surprised me." He pulled out a gold pocket watch and set it on the table. "I wanted to ask you to be a state alchemist. Edward would kill me if he knew I was asking you this but I think you could be a great addition to our force." I looked at the watched. I closed my eyes and my mother and brother face flashed before my eyes.

"I'm sorry but I just can't. There are many reasons why I shouldn't accept this," My eyes began to sting but I head back the tears.

"I don't think you understand Ms. Krista. If I am going to allow you to stay with Ed, you need to be a state alchemist. I don't usually offer this, but I would allow you to bypass the writing test. I have already seen what you can do." I looked at the watched and picked it up; I clicked it opened to find it had already been engraved. _The Lightening Alchemist._ I ran my fingers over the words. I looked back at Mustang.

"Okay, If it's the only way, then I will do it. But I have no mitary experience what so ever."

"Not a problem, everything will be fine, you may choose you want to inform, as of now only you and I know about this." He said standing up. "That is all" He saluted to me and walked away. I couldn't believe it. Was I becoming the person that I had always hated? I closed all the books that I had opened and kept Mustangs book with me. I walked out of the library to see that it was dark. I looked up to a clock that was hanging on the wall. 3 AM. How long had I been reading? The halls were dark, as I walked I could feel the heavy pocket watch in my pocket. I had no clue where I was and I saw no one. I could began to feel the cold tears streaming down my face. I finally found my way to a small room that had a couch and I sat down.

"Brother?" I whispered through my sobs. "Can you hear me? Are you even there? Please forgive me. I don't know what else to do." I continued to cry. "Why did you leave me? Why did you have to go? Why did you have to die and leave me hear all alone? Why didn't you take me with you? Why couldn't have been me who die instead of you? Where are you? I need you." I laid down on the couch. I started to drift off until I could only hear the sound of my tears.

I could feel myself moving but I knew it wasn't me. I was being carried, in arms so strong and gentle that I felt like a little child. My head rest against his chest and I could feel him breathe. I soon drift back to sleep.

*****

I sat up on the bed that I had been sleeping in. I rubbed my eyes and look around, the sun that was coming in though the window blinded me for a moment.

"Glad to see that you're up." Edwards said from over in a corner.

"Where am I?" stupid question I knew exactly where I was.

"Still in central." I saw that he had mustangs book in his hand.

"He wrote that for you." I said looking back up from the book.

"I know I read last night after I brought you here." He stood up and walked over to me. "Mustang is… as close to a father as I have ever had."

"What happened to your real father, you never said anything about him."

"I like to believe that he is dead but I know in my heart that he's not. He left us when Al and I where still very young." She said looking away. "Well, we best get moving on."

We met up with all, who still had Isis following him every where he went, and headed out for an unknown destination. But I knew that as long as I was with Ed and Al everything would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat up from a long night, I turned and stood up. I had been at Central for about two weeks. Edward wanted to make sure I would be fully healed before we set out again. I quickly changed me clothes and limp out of the room to the library. I picked up yet another alchemy book and began to read. It was mostly about Alchemy I already knew how to do, but I came across a chapter about the gate. The book said that the gate is thought to be a portal from this world and the next. For others it is known as the truth, that inside hold all the answers of alchemy include Human Transmutation. I closed the book and rested my head on my hand, I still haven't told Edward about what I saw in the gate.

A woman walked into the library and sat down at my table. "Hello, I'm Lieutenant Hawkeye." She formal introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm-" She cut me off

"Rebecca, Rebecca Krista. I know. A lot of people are talking about you. Especially Coronal Mustang." She was very formal and didn't really show any emotion, she was rather hard for me to read her. It almost annoyed me.

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say.

"Your really made an impression on Coronal Mustang. That is sure something to talk about." She almost seemed jealous, but I wasn't sure. I didn't say anything. "Well, I best get back to work, I'm glad that I was able to formal introduce myself, and if you have any questions about central just let me know." She stood up and walked out. That was strange.

I stood up and limped out of the library, I made my way to the cafeteria, to find Edward. He was sitting at a table in the corner reading papers again. I limped over and sat down.

"Hello." He said not looking up from his papers.

"How's the work coming along?" I asked.

"Just as it always is." He answered simple. He looked up. "There is someone coming today that I want you to meet."

"Oh really who."

"My friend, Winry, She needs to do some repair on my automail. I must warn you, she will be very interested in your hand… and she might want to take it apart." He gave me a small smile.

"Oh okay, that's great. Where did you meet her?" I asked

"She's a childhood friend. I'm sure you both get along great." He looked back down. I wasn't worried, but I wondering what she was like. I walked back to my room to lie down, I was still very tired, I wasn't sure why I was so tired all the time.  
I fell into a deep sleep of blackness. Soon a heard a knock at my door, I took me a while to fully wake up. I opened the door and saw Edward standing behind it. A tall girl with long blond hair stood behind him. She had a large smile stretched across her face.

"Hi." I said.

"EEEK!" She squealed pulling me into a big huge. "You must be Rebecca. OH! I have heard so much about you. I'm so glad to meet you!" She said very quickly.

"Uh," My side was beginning to hurt, I guess she didn't know about my injury.

"Winry?" She was still hugging me. "Winry, you might want to let her go, she is still healing.

"Oh! Oh! I'm sorry" she let me go and I stubbed back. "I forgot, I was just so excited to meet you."

"I was really excited you too." I said. She dancing into the room setting down her case on the round table in the middle of the room. I turned and watcher her. Edward slid in behind me.

"Oh! Let me see your automail." She said excitedly.

"Okay, I was hoping that you could fix-" She cut Edward off.

"Not you, I've seen yours. Hers." She pointed to me.

"Oh, okay." I limped over and say next to her. I slid off my gloved and placed my silver hand on the table.

"Interesting…" She opened up her case that was filled with tools, and what looked like Edwards's new arm and leg. She grabbed my hand and a screwdriver and began to unscrew my hand.

"Winry, I really don't think that she wants her hand taken apart." She looked at him, then to me with sad eyes. I nodded to her that it was okay. She began to take each of my fingers off inspecting them.

"So interesting." She said looking at the metal. "Who made this for you?"

"I don't know. I never really knew who they were." I answered.

"When was the last time it was cleaned or replace." She asked.

"Um, never."

"Interesting, I have never seen this type of metal before, it almost looks new, and it's lightweight. Very sleek, but it doesn't look like it would be meant for fighting."

"It was never intended to be used for fighting." I answered.

"Well since you don't have a mechanic, do you think that I could design you a new hand."

"Um, Sure I guess."

"Oh good, I will get started right away." She turned to Edward. "Now it's your turn. He sat down and took off his shirt. She began to work on his arm. "How old are you Rebecca?"

"16."

"That's funny; Edward looks like you finally met someone that is smaller than you." I never noticed that I was shorter then Edward but I guess she was right.

"Don't call me short!" Edward half yelled.

"I didn't." Winry answered and she was right, she called me short. But I didn't mind. Winry stayed for a little while long. Then Edward showed her to her room. She seemed to know Central just as well as he did. I was still getting lost all the time.

After the both left, I decided that I needed to talk to Mustang. I wobbled out of the room and walked down the hall that were surprisingly empty at this time. I managed to get to his door, I stood there ready to knock on his door when it flew open. I lost my balance and fell into his arms.

"Hello, Rebecca." He said as he caught me.

"Hello, Mustang." I said embarrassed.

"So, what do I owe this meeting." He helped me stand up.

"I was hoping that I could talk to you… about the gate." His eyes widened and he walked over to shut the door.

"Come in." He walked over and sat at his desk. "What about the gate?" He asked as I sat down.

"What do you know about it?"

"Why do you need to know?" I could tell that there was something that he didn't want to tell me.

"What is it? And don't pretend that you don't know anything because I know you do. I can see it in your eyes."

"You saw it, just like Elric." He looked down.

"Yes, will you please tell me what it is."

"You already know more than I do. Some think it's a portal, others think that it has the answers. Frankly, I don't know but, there is no doubt in my mind that its real and ever person, who has the will, can reach it." He explained. "I wish I could offer you more information, but I can't. You and Edward are the only people that I know who have made it to the gate… and survived."

"But Al has been to the gate."

"Yes, but technically he isn't alive. His soul is just attached to that suit of armor; his real body is trapped, behind the gate. Al can't even remember what happened that night. It's all a blur to him." There was a knock at his door. "Yes?"

The door burst open and Edward walked in. "Oh Rebecca? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was talking to Mustang about…" I cut myself off.

"About… What?" He asked.

"About the gate, full metal." Mustang cut in. Edward clenched his fists. I could tell that just the thought of the gate hurt him.

"I've seen the gate, that night, with envy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it early. I really don't have an explanation why I didn't tell you."

"We will talk about it later, Rebecca, there is something I have to ask Mustang." I slipped out of the room without a word. I was surprised that Edward didn't want to know about the gate.

I found that as I was walking back to my room I wasn't limping as much. I decided that I would tell Edward I was ready to set out again, or at least whenever he wanted to leave. I walked back into my room. Winry was sitting at the table with tools spread out all over.

"Becca!" I guess she found me a new nickname. "I finished your automail." He said holding up my new hand.

"Great." I sat down next to her and she began to work. We sat in silence with only the sound of clinking metal. "So what was Edward like, when you were younger?"

"Hmm, well, I have known him for as long as I can remember. We lived next to each other. He would always transmute gifts of me. I remember the first time she showed me alchemy, Basically we have been friends all my life."

"Hmm." She soon finished up. I lifted my hand up and closed each of fingers into a fist. "It's a little heaver."

"Well, it's more durable then you other one, but it last a lot longer. Yours was just about going to snap off. It wasn't designed for fighting." She surprised me with how much she knew about automail.

"Edward is really lucky to have you." I said as she was packing up. I slipped on my black glove and we both walked out together.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Her face grew sad.

"You're leaving already?" I asked.

"Yes, I need to get back home." She looked around. "Do you know where I can find Edward?"

"I'm not quite sure, I think that he was talking to Mustang." I lifted up my hand. "Thanks for the new automail."

"Well, It should last longer." We both stood there not wanting to part way, but we both knew we had to. I turned and walked away, and she soon did the same.

I walked out of the large building that I have grown accustom to for many days. Winry had left a week ago, and Edward started researching harder than ever. There was a small courtyard behind central; I thought I might be able to find Edward there. The cold winter air brushed against my face and made the tip of my nose numb. Edward was sitting with his back against a three. His eyes were staring off in the distance. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey" He continued to look off into the horizon. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I wish I could end all of this, everything that was hurting him. I knew there really was nothing I could do.

"Where are we going next?" I asked.

"I guess where ever Mustang sends us." His voice was soft. "I don't know what to do next."

"Sometimes all we can do is just going wherever the wind takes us." He reached over and grabbed my left hand, the metal clinked together, but his touch was so soft, it made my heart ache.

"As long as we are together." A tear rolled down his cheek. We stayed there; I never wanted it to end. If I could, I would spend the rest of my life with him, watching the wind.

***

"I want you check out a small town call Lenora." Mustang told us after Ed had suggested a new assignment. "It's far north of here, your train leaves tonight. There have been reports of strange alchemy accidences. A large family was killed just last week, and another, just a few days ago."

"Could it maybe have something to do with the philosophers stone?" I asked.

"I doubt it, but there's a chance. It could just be a stupid alchemist who think he can forge it just by sacrificing a few lives. But whatever it is I want you to check it out." He handed us 3 tickets for a train. "Edward you will have to show them your pocket watch to get you and Al on. Rebecca…" He cleared his throat. "Well, that all." He dismissed up and we all walked out together. I was still wondering if I would have to show my pocket watch in order to get on, or if he was trying to tell me something else.

"You will have pack light, you can leave most of your things here, we should be back in a few days." Edward said as we walked back to ours rooms. I didn't really have much. I walked back to my room. I changed in to some new clothes that I bought just for special missions much like this. Simple really black shirt, black paints, and black shoes, Al helped me pick out a black cape as well. It all felt so unlike me, but at the same times I almost liked it. It made me feel different.

I stuffed my pocket watch in to my pocket and made sure it wouldn't be seen, and then met Ed and Al outside of the building. "Ok so we have about 15 minutes until the train leaves, are you ready?" I nodded We walked over to the station, the train was already there. "This station is really only used for State Alchemist and I don't mind using it because it's so comfortable. We have a long ride so it will be nice." Then it hit me. You could only get on this train if you were a state alchemist, or family of a state alchemist. That's why Ed needed to show his watch in order to get Al and himself on. My stomach dropped. I hoped they would just assume I was Edward sister or something and not ask for my watch. We walked up to the gate to board.

"Hey Charlie." Oh great they knew each other. Perfect. Edward pulled out his watch and showed it to him.

"Thanks Ed, see you later." I tried to slip by but he stopped me. "Hold up, Only State Alchemist or family."

"Oh, don't worry, she is with us." Edward explain.

"Sorry, no can do, family only, I know for a fact that your only family is Alphonse."

"Oh come on." Edward tried again.

"Sorry boys, she will just have to take the other rail way."

"You said only state alchemist and family right. I'm a state alchemist." Edward face turned to confusion.

"You? A State Alchemist? Aren't you a little young?" He laughed at me. "What do you think I'm stupid or something."

"I wish." I said under my breath. "I can prove it, here." I pulled out my silver watch and showed it to him. Edwards eyes grew large and the checkers face dropped. He grabbed it and opened it up.

"The Lightning Alchemist? Never hear of you, but this isn't a fake so I guess you can go." He let me through; I snacked back my watch and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Come on." I said as I passed Edward, his face still hadn't changed. Soon he started to walk and the three of us boarded the train. We say down, Al sat next to me. Edwards face grew cold.

"You're a State Alchemist?" He spit through his teeth.

"Yes, I-"

"How long?" He cut me off. "Have you been an alchemist this whole time? I thought you hated them."

"I do, Its just-"

"So, what does that mean you hate yourself? What was is it? Did you lie to me this whole time?"

"Brother," Al cut in. "It was the only why she could stay with us. The coronal offered it to her so she could come with us. You must believe her." Edwards face remained hard.

"Remind me to kick his ass when we get back." he finally looked me in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because you would act like this." I pointed out.

"I can't believe he did that. I don't want you being a dog of the military."

"I can handle it Ed." I said.

"That's not the point." He clenched his fist and didn't say another word. A few hours past but they seemed to last much longer. Edward didn't really look at me, and hardly ate any of the dinner they served us.

"I need some air." I said as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Edward's eyes where softer.

"I don't know." I looked out the window it was a clear night. "Maybe to go look at the stars." I climb over Al to get out of the booth we were all in. I walked to end of the car and opened the door. I looked to the side to see just a blur of the trees passing by. There was a latter just beside the door to the top of the car, I climbed up. I walked across the fast moving car, which oddly wasn't as hard as it always appears to be. I laid down and looked up at the night sky that was filled with thousands of tiny, shinnying light. "What do you say Aaron?" I said out loud. "Are we still on. One… two… three… four…" I counted out loud.

"Five… six… seven…" Edward was lying next to me, the wind was so loud I didn't hear him. He pointed up to the sky. "You see those three starts right in a row. That's the consolation Orion. And over there the two bright stars right next to each other, those are called The Twins." He moved his hand over the right. Right there, the five stars that sort of make like a box, that's the Lion."

"You see right there, the big dipper, that's the saddle of the great bear, or Ursa Major. Right there, right below the little dipper, that's the dragon. And all the way over there," I moved my hand to the right. "Do you know what those three stars that are in a triangle are called?"

"Um, the Andromeda?"

"No, triangle." we both laughed out loud. "The Andromeda is right below it, see?"

"Oh right next to the lizard right?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you knew the constellations? Where did you learn them?" I asked.

"My mom." He said proudly, with a little bit of sorrow in his tone. "What about you."

"My mom." I almost repeated his tone.

"If I was going to picture your mom, I think she would look just like you." We both sat up. "Dark brown hair, green eyes, a soft face." He raised his hand and placed it on my face. His hand was so warm against my cold skin.

"My mom had blond hair, but you got the eyes right." I smiled.

"I bet you have her smile too." He said softly. My mom's face flashed before me. "I'm sorry about earlier. It's just… I don't want you to be forced to be something that you don't want to be."

"Edward, I had a choice, to go home or to be with you and I chose you. I don't regret it; I don't regret any of the choices that I have made, that have brought my closer to you and Al."

"I don't regret it either." He grabbed my hand and kissed it, then stood up and walked back down the ladder. I couldn't hide the smiled the inched across my face.

"Rebecca?" I felt cold metal press against my skin. "Rebecca?"

"What?" I groaned as I rolled over.

"Watch it your about to-" I slid off the seat and fell hard against the wooden floor. I hear Edward chuckle in the background.

"Oww." I sat up and rubbed my head, Al was staring down at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I stood up and brushed off. "I'm fine. Are we here?"

"Yup just pulled in." Edward said walking over. "Here" He handed me a glass of water and a slice of bread. I stuffed the bread in my mouth and chugged the water.

"Ready!" I jumped up!

"A little excited are we?" Ed laughed.

"What? I have been sitting at central for almost a month. I'm ready for some action, some excitement, some fighting." I punched the wall with my right hand. "Ouch, wrong hand." I turned and punched with my left hand, I could hear the metal crash against the metal wall.

"Okay." Edward and Al both laughed. "Let's go." We walked off the train and made out way for the small town, which was about 5 miles away from the station. "By the way, I like the new look." Ed said about 20 minuets later.

"Really, I'm not really sure what to think about it. It doesn't really seem like me." I looked down and my new clothes.

"I think it more you then the other stuff you had on earlier. You look like you're ready for anything." He smiled at me.

"Thanks. Wait you didn't like what I was wearing before?" I asked.

"No, it was fine; it was just a little too girly for you. I mean pink?" He laughted.

"Hey!" I remembered back to the day I first met him. "Okay, maybe your right."

"I think black and red is really more you color. Don't you think so Al?" He looked up to his brother.

"I think she looked good in anything brother." He said, we all laughed as we made our way to the town.

***

"How much longer? We have been walking for hours." My stomach growled. "And I'm hungry."

"Not too much." Edward pointed out. "I would say we have about a half mile left."

"Do you want me to carry you Rebecca" Al offered.

"No thanks" I looked out a heard of us. I could see a few building and houses. "Hey is that Lenora?"

"Yeah, I would guess so." Edward stomach grumbled. "Man, I'm hungry too." We walked into the small town. It was empty, only a few people here and there were walking the streets and they almost looked dead.

"Wow, this looks like a ghost town." Edward stated.

"Yeah, strange." I agreed. We walked through the empty town. "Hey look." I pointed to a small inn and restaurant. "Maybe we could get some food there." We walked in to the run down building. The small room was filled with people, and the sound of chatter filled the room. They all got quiet as we walked in, but then went back to their conversations. We walked over to the bar and sat down.

"How may I help you?" The bar tender asked.

"Just get us two something to eat and drink please." Edward asked.

The bar tender turned towards Al. "And for you?"

"Nothing, I'm not hungry, thank you." The bar tender nodded and turned to get us our orders. Soon he came back with two loafs of break and some water. Ed and I both looked at the food hungrily and began to attack it. I didn't realize how hungry I really was.

"My, I haven't seen a view this nice in a long time." A voice came from beside me. With my mouth still full and looked over to see a man, maybe a little older than me, sitting there. I gulped down my food.

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Who else would I be talking to?" he replied. "You a state alchemist right? You have come here to inspect the death. Am I wrong?"

"No." I said.

"Why don't you come with me I will show you the house where our only alchemist lives, maybe he can answer some of you questions." He seemed nice enough. Crude maybe, but nice. I looked at Edward who was still stuffing his face with food.

"Why not?" He with his mouth full. "Just be back here soon."

I got up with the man and followed him out the door. "By the way, my name is Elijah."

"Rebecca." I answered him.

"Yes I know, you're the lightning alchemist, and you are traveling with Edward Elric, the full metal Alchemist, and his brother, Alphonse Elric."

"Okay, now how did you know that?" I stopped and asked him.

He laughed. "I can read minds."

"What?" I asked, maybe this wasn't such a good idea to follow this guy.

"It's true, you're thinking, maybe you should turn back and stay with Edward. Your thinking that I might be up to something bad right here." He was right. This was a total invasion of privacy.

"I'm not invading your privacy." He said.

"Stop that." I keep walking, and tried not to think about anything I didn't want to let on to him.

"By the way, Edward loves you. Did you know that?" He waited for a response but didn't get one. "Of course you do."

"Stop it. Get out of my head!" we finally came to a broken down house.

"Go on in." He said. I walked in; transmutation circles were all over the walls. I walked up to one and ran my fingers along the red circle. It was drawn with a red sticky substance. What was this?

"Blood." I jumped back.

"Where is he? The Alchemist?" I asked frankly, fearing I have walked into a trap.

"You're looking at him." I turned slowing, my stomach dropped. He walked towards me. "I know that you have performed alchemy without a circle, and produce lightening." He grabbed my hands. "Since I first laid eyes on you, I fell in love with you." I shivered. "I want you to help me and together we can become the greatest alchemist in the world." Was he crazy, my mind went racing. I needed to get away from him.

"I know the greatest alchemist in the world and its not you." I yelled at him. An evil smile inched across his face. He sprang towards me grabbed my neck pushing me against the wall.

"You will never see him again." He whispered in ear. I clapped my hands together and placed them on his hands send lightening through him. He jumped away from me and ran for the door. "Not so fast." I felt something hard crash against the back of my head, and I fell to the floor.

"Let her go!" I heard a voice call out. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't.

"Edward?" I breathed. I could feel myself coming back to consciousness. I was finally able to opening my eyes. Everything was bury, I could see Edward red cape moving around the darkly lit room. I tried to get up but my hands were tied in front of my, the same with my feet.

"Here" Edward call and I hear the sound of crashing metal in front of me. I picked it up, it was a knife. I began to saw away at the rope that bound my feet. Once I freed my feet. I placed the knife in my mouth and started on my hands. I finally got my hands free.

I looked up and saw Elijah throw Edward across the room. Edward laid there motionless, Elijah was standing over him holding a large spear.

"Edward, Move!" I tried to scream but hardly anything came out. I grabbed the knife and ran towards the two. "No!" I scream as I plunged into him. "I will not let you kill him." I was on top of Elijah, and began to swing the knife, not caring where it went. He managed to throw me off of him.

"Stupid girl." He said as I crashed against the floor the knife landing just out of my reach. "You think you can kill me so easily." He yelled as he began to choke me. I tried to reach for the knife, but it was just too far. I couldn't breathe and was beginning to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen. I wasn't going to die here, not like this. I tried once again reaching for the knife; I stretched my arm as far as I could. My fingers just touching the tip of the blade. I sifted my body over as much as he would let me. I wrapped my hand around the sharp blade. One I had it I stabbed his arm. He fell off of me; I stabbed at his chest, again, and again. I couldn't stop. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder.

"Rebecca stop!" Al's calming voice came from behind me. "He's dead." Tears were streaming from my eyes.

"Edward." I ran over to him and turned him over. "Edward?" I called to him. He left out a small moan. After a few minutes he was able to sit up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and the tears poured out again.

"I thought he was going to kill you. And me. I really thought I was going to die here." I said through my sobs. He wrapped his arms around me and I never wanted him to let go.

***

Soon I composed myself and we were able to find a way out. Turns out, after I was knocked out Elijah brought me to the room that was just below his house. Because I hadn't returned for a while Edward and Al came looking for me. Elijah was the alchemist, who was causing most of the deaths in the small town, not because of the photospheres stone but because he wanted power. So we still had no lead on the stone.

Edward rented a room in the small inn for the night. He didn't want me to be alone so he stayed with me throughout the night. We left that next morning back to central to report our findings.


End file.
